User talk:Stevewilliams
Hello Leave notes here for Stephen Williams. Mac ports troubles - The MacPorts Portfile or Icarus was updated to Version 0.8.2. I tried getting 0.8.3 to work but didn't have success. I'll try again and lt you know what happens. - The present version of Icarus under Fink is 0.8.1. I quit using Fink since the packages weren't updated as often as MacPorts and I'm perfectly happy using the command line--even on a Mac. Update: I tried again to compile 0.8.3 on Mac OS X 10.3.9 without success. I've submitted a bug. Update: The bug appears to be fixed. Is there a list, an archive, or some common place I can go to where all the patches for Icarus 0.8.3 are stored? - The place to go for the latest patched version is the CVS repository. In the case of the 0.8 stable release, get the branch-v0.8 branch from CVS. Or wait for the next subrelease. I make those periodically to connect all the bug fixes made to the stable branch. See the Installation Guide for details. Stevewilliams 17:57, 2 November 2006 (UTC) The current snapshots are developed on Mac OS X 10.3, dispite my claims that Icarus Verilog is written on Linux:-) However, I actually work on Icarus Verilog bugs in both places and the 0.8 branch almost exclusively on Linux. So it is possible that the stable release developed build troubles. Any troubles that you find are candidates for bug reports. --Stevewilliams 16:30, 1 November 2006 (UTC) tgt-verilog I'm not sure where to post this question so I'm putting it here. I need to be able to create a version of a Verilog design that is elaborated i.e. all pre-processing done, flattened and all parameters replaced with constants, etc. I'd like to be able to use iverilog for this. It appears the code in the subdirectory tgt-verilog does this or almost does this. However, it is not a part of the regular install so I have no idea about the current state of it. Is this something a mere mortal could get going or does it require an expertise beyond C programming skills? Please advise. ---- -- The "verilog" target needs some love to get it back into action. In the v0.8 branch it has simply collected bit rot. In the devel trunk it needs to be updated to support the new ivl_target API. The skills needed to work on this target are: * Good C skills. (C++ not necessary in the loadable targets.) * Good Verilog skills. * An understanding of the ivl_target API. As for support questions, the Icarus Verilog home page should have the links you need. ---- I don't write C programs everyday but I've been using C for over 20 years. I write Verilog almost everyday and have been doing so for nearly 15 years. Is there documentation for the API in addition to: * ivl_target.h * http://iverilog.wikia.com/wiki/Using_Loadable_Target_API ??? What is the best example of using the API? * tgt-vvp ??? Please advise. ---- The ivl_target.h header file is the last word in the API definition. Examples that use that API are the tgt-null, which is the most minimal target possible, and tgt-stub which dumps everything. Actually, fleshing out the ivl_target API in this wiki is a task that needs doing:-) NOTE The API changes significantly from the 0.8 and the devel trees. New code generators should be written against the API used in the devel tree. Stevewilliams 19:12, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ---- My plan is to make a "verilog" target using the devel tree. I wasn't planning on resuscitating the one for 0.8. I hope you won't mind the occasional question. Anything you clarify will find its way into the Wiki. iverilog return value? Hi, I'm using a python script to run Icarus and GTKWave, and I would like to know if there is any returned value for errors by Icarus before GTKWave jumps in. So I've been wondering if the "iverilog" command returns any value so I can check it to see if there is any errors. I would really appreciate it if you have any other suggestions on this issue as well.